¿Quién mato a Eren Jaeger?
by Harye Lee
Summary: Cuando estamos en el apogeo de nuestra adolescencia cometemos innumerables errores, unos peores que otros. No tan graves como para matar a alguien que odias ¿Cierto? No dicen que para cada acción corresponde a una reacción, no sabemos que puede cambiar en tu vida al ir por el camino equivocado. Y dime, sabes… ¿Quién mato a Eren Jaeger? El detective Levi tendrá que descubrirlo.Riren
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de personaje, violencia y palabras mal sonantes.**

 **Summary completo:** _Cuando estamos en el apogeo de nuestra adolescencia cometemos innumerables errores, unos peores que otros. No tan graves como para matar a alguien que odias ¿Cierto? No dicen que para cada acción corresponde a una reacción, no sabemos que puede cambiar en tu vida al ir por el camino equivocado. Y dime, sabes… ¿Quién mato a Eren Jaeger? El detective Levi tendrá que descubrir algunos secretos ajenos, como descubrir algunos suyos._

 **Parejas: La verdad creó que es un Riren, aunque no sé si quede con la historia, ya verán porque. Igual saben que escribo riren/ereri**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Priorizamos.

Se mojó los labios al sentirlos resecos, ese lugar era muy frío para su gusto. Rasco con incomodidad la piel de su muñeca y espero a que alguien llegara.

Estaba fastidiada por ser llamada a ese lugar, después de todo no había hecho nada malo. Un hombre de estatura baja –Aunque con su diminuto 1.53 todos eran bastante altos para ella- entro al cuarto de interrogatorio donde estaba, el hombre tenía un aspecto sombrío y cara igual de inexpresiva que la suya.

-Soy el agente Rivaille Ackerman, diría es un gusto pero me aburren las formalidades, prefiero ir al grano. Eres sospechosa del asesinato de Eren Jaeger- Levi miró con detenimiento a la chica para ver si había algún signo que le delatara.

-Lamento decirle que yo no he sido- Annie miro con enojo al hombre frente al él- Mire no me caía ni bien ni mal el tipo como para matarle, hasta cierto punto me agradaba, lo típico supongo.

Annie metió las manos en su sudadera blanca con capucha y toco su anillo que usaba siempre en su índice derecho.

-Tengo entendido que tú cumpleaños es el 22 de marzo.

-¿Y eso qué?- Pregunto Annie molesta.

-Se confirmó que ese día murió Eren- La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto en un susurro acariciando con más fuerza su anillo, no podía creer eso. Sentía como los vellos en su nuca se erizaban por el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Tenemos entendido que tú y otros mocosos salieron para festejar el cumpleaños de ambos ya que las fechas son muy cercanas, él es del 30 de marzo, me parece perfecto unirlos para no gastar mucho, después de todo son unos mocosos que no tienen dinero ¿Cierto?- El tono de voz que usaba el detective era burlesco, como si supiera más de su persona que ella misma- Es una pena, Eren no pudo llegar a cumplir los 16, en cambio tú si has llegado a los 17.

Annie levanto la mirada sorprendida, ella había estado pensando eso cuando se enteró de la muerte del chico.

-Supongo- Dijo calmada, tratando de detener el temblor de su mano.

-Tengo entendido que Eren te admiraba mucho, en especial tu forma de pelea- Levi levanto la mirada de los papeles que tenía en la mano- Que casualidad tan grande, Jaeger tenía marcas de golpes en el cuerpo, que parecen los de una mano menuda pero fuerte.

Annie tembló, saco las manos del suéter para que se enfriaran, habían comenzado a sudarle.

-Yo no…

-¿Mataste a Eren? Dime la verdad Annie Leonhart- Grito Ackerman azotando unas fotos en la mesa.- Porque tengo las pruebas necesarias para pensar que eres la asesina de tú amigo Eren.

La rubia se levantó molesta sin ver las fotografías, tomando a Levi de las solapas de su traje y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Yo no mate a Eren, el me agradaba!- Levi no se intimido, aunque sabía que la chica podía darle un buen golpe, sabía que podía controlarla.

-Entonces mira esas fotos y dime de nuevo que no los has asesinado- Annie lo soltó con brusquedad y se giró molesta, conteniendo un sollozo al ver las fotografías.

Eren tenía el labio roto, marcas de dedos delgados en su cuello, su piel estaba demasiado pálida y… no quiso ver más, se giró alejándose de la mesa pero tropezó cayendo de culo.

-No dijiste tú: **«Todos priorizamos nuestros propios intereses sobre los de los demás»** A mí me parece que estas priorizando tú seguridad por sobre la amistad que le tenías a él- Levi rodó los ojos molesto cuando la chica comenzó a llorar, un llanto escandaloso que seguro se estaba guardando desde hace tiempo- Bien Annie puedes largarte, tú no lo has hecho.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Pregunto la chica deteniendo su llanto.

-Tengo mis razones ahora me largo- Escucho de nuevo como la chica lloraba pidiéndole perdón al chico de las fotos por haber propuesto la idea de ir a ese lugar.

A Levi le quedo bien claro que no había sido ella ¿Razones? Más adelante las confirmaría.

Rivaille se dejó caer en la silla tirando los papeles en su escritorio, había mirado muchas veces la foto y seguía dándole pena que un chico tan joven y lindo hubiera sufrido de esa manera. La forma en como lo describía _la mujer_ que puso la demanda contra el asesinato del chico le decía muchas cosas, como si Eren fuera una de las tantas maravillas del mundo.

Tomó con pesadez los informes de Annie, lo había leído varias veces para que nada se le escapara.

 **Annie Leonhart**

 **17 años.**

 **Estatura: 1.53**

 **Descripción física: Annie es una chica de estatura considerablemente baja, con una constitución pequeña aunque musculosa en relación a su físico. Tiene el cabello notablemente corto, generalmente atado en un moño, con un lado del cabello más largo que el otro (usualmente el lado más largo le cubre un ojo). Su cabello es rubio, sus ojos son azules, tiene una nariz pronunciada y la tez muy pálida.**

 **Descripción emocional: Se le considera una chica solitaria y poco amistosa. Es apática y somnolienta, con poco deseo de esforzarse en cualquiera de las disciplinas o actividades.**

 **A pesar de su actitud fría y calmada, ella podía llegar a expresar sus sentimientos en ciertas situaciones.**

 **Se le considera culpable. Razones:**

Lo último tenía que llenarlo él, mientras de la descripción física la ponía algún chico del departamento y la emocional su amigo Erwin, un chico frío y muy analítico.

Recogió las virutas que el borrador había dejado y lo tiro en el cesto que tenía a sus pies. Rasgo con la punta de su lápiz el papel comenzando a escribir, la oficina tenía un ambiente frío como siempre, a esa hora no había casi nadie y si lo había los ignoro enfrascándose en su trabajo.

Annie no había sido de mucha ayuda, pero se convenció de que no era culpable de las acusaciones que _esa chica_ puso sobre ella. La rubia quería a Jaeger, no de una forma romántica, solo admiración de una amiga.

Ya hablaría con el siguiente chico y ataría otros cabos sueltos.

* * *

 **Este es un nuevo proyecto que tuve en mente cuando termine de ver una serie que me dijo una amiga, ahorita esta muy sonada la serie. Por 13 razones en ingles 13 reasons why, me la vi por insistencia de mi amiga, y gaste mis horarios de comida mirando la serie por Youtube, me di cuenta con ello que, somos unos dramáticos en nuestra época de adolescencia , pero a pesar de todo si llegamos a tener problemas reales, que podríamos caminar por alguna calle y dar un mal paso y cometer el peor error de nuestra vida.**

 **No creó que sea enteramente como esa serie solo me dio inspiración, osea a Eren lo matan y Hannah, bueno muchos han de saber que le pasa. No contendrá spoiler de la seria, pero me dejó intrigada sobre unas cosas, que no diré porque como dije cero spoiler.**

 **Igual esperó que no crean que es una copia, que para eso es fanfiction, para escribir ideas alternas sobre personajes o series que nos gustan.**

 **Eren no les dejo algún caset, pues él está bien muerto, para eso está Levi, para hacerles saber y el también saber porque murió Eren y saber quién le mato. Como dice en el summary el darse cuenta del drama y secreto adolescente y el descubrir secretos del él mismo.**

 **Va a estar genial lo prometo.**

También nació de la idea de como incluso un solo paso o una decisión que tu no creas importante puede cambiarnos la vida y el como nos arrepentimos.

* * *

 _Será publicada los días? los domingos, en horario que salgo a comer del trabajo._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de personaje, palabras mal sonantes y violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Por amor

Con cierta desconfianza se sentó en la pequeña silla negra que tenía el lugar. Sabía muy bien para que le habían llamado, lo supo cuando Annie llego llorando y diciéndole que Eren había muerto ese día.

No tenía nada que ocultar, no tenía secretos que ese detective le sacará, Eren había muerto por su decisión no la de él.

-Hola chico- Levi dejó con pesadez su taza de té negro, Bertolt miró la taza tratando de recordar algo que le dijo Eren hace tiempo- Mira no te voy a dar, cómprate la tuya.

-No me gusta señor, solo recordaba algo.

-Tienes una cara de que no rompes ni un plato, de una mosquita muerta y de mentiroso mal parido- El chico miró a Levi con los ojos abiertos.

-Un adulto no debería decir esas cosas delante de un estudiante de preparatoria- Rivaille soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Me vale una mierda, mira no dormí pensando sobre Eren así que no me jodas, tengo un caso que resolver.

-Le voy diciendo que conmigo no traté de encontrar el culpable porque no lo hice, tengo coartada y…

-Cállate basura, a un adulto no se le contesta, sé una buena mierda de mocoso, cállate, responde y todos seremos felices, no Eren, ese ya está muerto pero al menos hay que darle paz encontrando al culpable ¿Puedes ayudarme edificio andante?- Bertolt asintió. Ese hombre decía cosas muy crueles.- Bien comencemos con algo, me pareces culpable mocoso.

-¿Por qué señor? Eren y yo no éramos tan cercanos, a penas y nos hablábamos- Levi enarco una ceja, no quería perder su tiempo, quería llegar a casa lo antes posible.

-Pero Eren era muy cercano a Reiner ¿no?- Bertolt miró sorprendido al detective-Annie me dijo que te gustaba Reiner, pero que a este le gustaba una chica.

-Eso es cierto, pero no tiene nada que ver, a Eren le gustaba alguien más- Rivaille bufó, la cara de idiota sufrido que siempre tenía ese chico le fastidiaba.

-Testigos dicen que pelearon, por eso tenía el labio partido- "Bertolt, tenía el labio partido, se veía igual al que le has hecho" le había dicho Annie sollozando- A mí me parece que te gustaba golpearle de ese lado.

-Estaríamos en la misma situación si yo estuviera muerto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eren me detestaba, decía que era el culpable de la muerte de su madre- Levi hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara- Una noche estaba molesto con Reiner ya que me dijo que ese día se le confesaría a esa chica, estaba celoso y le pedí a Eren que fuera a mi casa. Comimos tanto que a Eren le hizo daño la comida así que llame a su mamá preocupado, él me rogó que no lo hiciera pero lo ignoré… la señora Jaeger…

-Murió al chocar con su auto, al parecer iba rápido- Levi había leído sobre el accidente desafortunado.

-Me dijo que tenía la culpa, que si no le hubiera llamado su madre estaría vida ¿Y yo que sabía? No fue mi culpa.

-Al parecer nada es tú culpa Bertolt, todo un chico santo, callado y modelo, lo tenías todo- Rivaille se mojó los labios- Excepto a Reiner, él quiere a otra.

Bertolt hizo puños sus manos, la actitud altiva del detective le estaba molestando.

-No se tiene todo en la vida señor, debemos lucha por ellas.

-¿Cueste lo que cueste?- Pregunto el detective mirando el reloj, tic tac, el tiempo se estaba acabando.

-Yo no diría…

-¿Acaso tu no le has dicho a Eren, "Por amor haré todo, no importa qué"? Me parece que con eso te quería deshacer del chico que te separo de Reiner ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera al grandote rubio que eres un marica y lo amas?- Bertolt se levantó molesto azotando las manos en la mesa.

-Puede decirme todo lo que quiera pero no utilice a Reiner…

-Eres patético, siempre siento la inútil sombra de un hombre que comenzó a odiar a los homosexuales.

-De igual forma ninguno de los dos tuvimos la culpa, yo no le dije que se quedara…

-Pero tampoco les dijiste que se fuera con ustedes, que incluso lo acompañarías. Nadie le dio una mano, incluso cuando él los ayudo a todos, me han dicho que era una persona muy bondadosa y TÚ solo lo dejaste cuando te necesitaba.-Las palabras del detective lo dejaron estático, se sentó de nuevo en la silla negra, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Tic tac todo se estaba quebrando – No lo detuviste, por eso está muerto.

-Yo…- Quería decir algo, defenderse, sentir que no era su culpa, pero era todo lo contrario, él se había quedado callado, siendo un cobarde- Es cierto, si yo hubiera callado a Reiner como siempre Eren estaría vivo, pero solo me quedé ahí como imbécil defendiendo a Reiner cuando sabía que estaba mal. Fue mi culpa, por mi culpa murió, ahora no tengo a mi amigo ni al hombre que amo, ahora lo odio.

Rivaille bufó fastidiado, no le gustaba ver a tanto mocoso chillando y sintiéndose culpable, quería respuestas. Tenía que saber quién había matado al pobre niño.

-Bien Bertolt ya puedes irte a tu casa a seguir moqueando tus sabanas, pero déjame decirte que lloriquear cual marica no solucionará nada, deja de ponerle la culpa a otros y ten los huevos necesarios para aprender de tus errores. Ahora me largo, has dejado de ser sospechoso.

-Si quiere más respuestas debería hablar con Christa o Historia, como se llame. No se deje engañar por su linda sonrisa, es igual de culpable que todos.

Levi salió sin despedirse, de igual forma con palabras el edificio ese andante no cambiaría.

Bertolt Hoover

Edad: 18 años.

Estatura: 1. 92

Descripción física: Cabello negro al igual que sus cejas, sus ojos ligeramente verdes y de tonalidad oscura y rostro alargado, siempre se le veía con una expresión seria y en algunos momentos de inseguridad.

Descripción emocional: Solía ser tranquilo y tímido, algo reservado, alguien que suele seguir a los demás debido a su débil voluntad. Bertolt se consideraba a sí mismo un cobarde y una persona con baja autoestima.

Se considera culpable. Razones:

De nuevo comenzó a escribir, esta vez tenía dolor de cabeza pero no por ello dejaría su informe o lo dejaría a medias. Estaba haciendo todo eso por Jaeger, aunque parecía alguien cruel, serio y sin emociones se comprometía para encontrar al culpable de los horribles actos de gente sin corazón.

Como policía sabía de la crueldad humana, pero gracias a ella sabía que existían cosas hermosas, cuando murió todo volvió a ser gris.

-Espero que encuentres pistas, hasta ahora nada- Levi asintió antes las palabras de su amigo Erwin.

-Tus informes psicológicos me han ayudado mucho, sin ellos no podría sacarle la verdad a esos mocosos- El rubio asintió dejándolo solo, no había más palabras de aliento, solo un asentimiento o un además con la mano bastaba para entender que querían estar solos y pensar. Eran tan buenos compañeros que se entendían sin necesidad de tantas palabras.

Ahora tenía que hacer una cita con su próxima víctima. Bertolt le había dado buenas ideas.

* * *

 **Toda la información de nombre, estatura y lo que esta en el informe de Levi es sacado de la wiki.**

 **Aún no tenemos idea de quién mató a Eren, pero a Levi le da mucha pena todo lo que pasó, ya que la forense le da una idea de como murió y que tanta fuerza ejercieron.**

 **Quise hacer a los personajes más apegados a anime, de acuerdo a la segunda temporada y un poco a la primera.**

 **No sé si les esta gustando o se les hace aburrido, la verdad a mi me encanto ya que bueno, yo se el final de todo así que a mi me emociona todo lo que va a venir a continuación.**

 **Review** :

 **AstridIngrid** : Mee alegra saber eso, como es un género que no uso mucho (con mis otros escritos heteros lo use hace años) pensé que estaba siendo aburrida.

Bueno la verdad no lo veas, tampoco te fuerzo a que lo hagas, yo aún un genero en especifico que no veo ya que si me pone mal así que te recomiendo que no la veas.

Mejor así, de igual forma no tienen mucho que ver con la seria, por tu bien mejor solo lee este fic. Uff y yo que quería que tengo un fic alterno que trata sobre esto, mejor no lo subire.

Gracias por leer mi fic.

* * *

Nos vemos el domingo

Con tod my love: Harye lee


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, palabras mal sonantes y violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Marcha atrás

Reiner era una persona muy inteligente a su parecer, una persona honrada y con sentido de la justicia. Sus amigos solían decirle que era como un hermano mayor, pero solo cuando Bertolt su amigo estaba cerca, pues él lo mantenía a raya. Por esa razón el rubio le quería tanto, era su compañero de batallas y secretos, no entendía porque ahora todo se había puesto cuesta abajo.

Si era sincero con los tiempos él único culpable sería Eren Jaeger y ese detective de porquería, desde que hablaron su mejor amigo estaba distante, lloroso y nunca tenía tiempo para él. Al parecer sus amigos le tenían algo de miedo al detective, incluso Annie no quería ni escuchar su nombre. Ahora que lo tenía enfrente, tecleando en su notebook no entendía el miedo de sus amigos.

-Bien mi nombre es Rivaille Ackerman-Miró al hombre, lo único aterrador era su mirada, pues era demasiado bajito y de apariencia flacucha, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pálida, de aspecto frágil y mirada triste.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Pregunto educadamente, quería terminar para irse a su casa, el ambiente en ese lugar era demasiado lúgubre para su gusto.

-Quiero saber quién mato a Eren, por eso estás aquí, te encuentro culpable de su muerte.

-¿Por qué demonios lo asesinaría?- Pregunto Reiner cruzando los brazos- No tenía nada contra él.

-Escuche que eran como hermanos, antes, ya que últimamente decían que le reclamabas por Christa.

-Era como un hermano para mí, lo quería mucho. Ambos teníamos pláticas interesantes, ya que ambos deseábamos ser médicos.

-Eras como se modelo a seguir, supongo.

-No- Negó Reiner- Él ya tenía a quien seguir.

Levi enarco una ceja tratando de ver que ocultaban esas palabras.

-¿Por qué comenzaron a odiarse? Eso es algo que no llego a entender, si eran como hermanos debieron hablar y olvidar las diferencias.

Reiner le dedico una mirada fría, hizo un además con la mano, como si Eren ya no le interesara, al menos Levi percibió eso.

-Mi madre es alguien religiosa y me educo de una manera, la que ella creyó que era la mejor.

-¿Cuál es esa manera?- Pregunto Levi dándose una idea.

-Los hombres no pueden amar a otro hombre, al igual que las mujeres a otra mujer, las funciones de nuestro cuerpo son para una cosa, complementarnos con una mujer, así debe ser. Y estos…- Reiner hizo una mueca de asco- desagradables homosexuales tratan de modificar la creación de nuestro señor. Las partes íntimas de la mujer solo deben ser penetradas por el miembro de un hombre. Otra aberración que hacen los hombres homosexuales es peor, como se atreven a meterse algo en ese lugar, se hizo para defecar, no para actos inmorales.

Levi soltó una risa burlona ante la perorata que soltó el rubio, en qué mundo o siglo vivía. No le comprendía, al menos a él lo educaron de otra manera, donde debía respetar a los demás, no importaba su condición sexual o física.

-Mira, me importa muy poco que seas un asqueroso homofóbico de mierda, quiero saber porque su relación se fue al carajo- Reiner lo miro indignado.

-No me diga que usted es…

-Soy un desviado, un rarito, una chupa pijas, como quieras llamarme, pero al menos yo aparento algo que no soy.

-¿Por qué lo dice señor?- Reiner estaba molesto, ese detective de mierda parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba.

-Según nuestro psicólogo tienes doble personalidad- Reiner levanto una ceja, sin creerle nada.

-Vale, haré como que le creó, de igual forma no soy el asesino de Eren, o me inventara alguna de mierda de que mi otro yo lo mató, sería tan cliché- Afuera hacía calor, adentro estaba frío.

-Me da igual si me crees mocoso, solo quiero que me hagas las cosas más fáciles, dime que mierda paso ese día y te puedes largar a jalártela con una buena porno hetero- El rubio asintió indignado, ese hombre era tan vulgar.

-Bien le diré todo- Le daba igual, ya que, lo que hizo ese día no lo culparía de nada- Yo fui por Eren a petición de Annie, eran bueno amigos y como quiero mucho a la rubia acepte…

-¿Tienes algún fetiche por las rubias?- Reiner miro de arriba abajo al hombre, frunciendo el ceño, no le agradaba en lo absoluto ese sujeto.

-Era la fiesta de ambos así que decidimos festejar, yo no fui quién dio la idea de ir a ese lugar, pero Annie me dijo que convenció a Eren a ir- Reiner medito por unos segundos, aunque si su amiga seguía libre no importara lo que dijera, ella ya no tenía alguna culpa.- En ese momento nos odiábamos, estaba molesto con él, era su culpa.

Levi enarco una ceja confundida, el rubio continuo.

-Yo no quería verlo, ya era pesado verlo en la preparatorio, junto sus amigos los homosexuales de porquería, quería irme para no verlo nunca más…

-Creo que lo lograste, ya no lo veraz nunca más- Un silencio los inundo a ambos, Reiner sacudió la cabeza para volver a hablar.

-Fue su culpa- Grito molesto, conteniendo la cólera que embargaba su cuerpo- Yo amaba a Christa, pero en lugar de ayudarme, se puso de lado de la lesbiana de porquería, me traiciono.

Reiner se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, soltando una risa histérica.

-El muy cabrón decía que era como mi hermano, pero a la primera me patea el culo, todavía se puso colérico cuando le dije sus verdades.

-Eren parece alguien muy malo- Reiner rasco con brusquedad su palma- Es el culpable de juntar a Christa e Yrmir, Eren seguramente le puso un arma en la cabeza a la chica para que prefiriera las tetas a un imbécil poco hombre como tú.

Reiner se inclinó hasta quedar cerca del detective.

-Pues ahora tuvo lo que se merece, y créame detective…- Reiner se mojó los labios, esperando una reacción de ese hombre, quería saber que esa cara estoica podía alterarse- está ardiendo en el infierno recibiendo lo que merece.

Se dejó caer en la silla, apretando la mandíbula al ver que ese detective no había ni parpadeado.

-¿Quiero saber que verdades le has dicho?- el rubio apretó los dientes fastidiado, Levi sonrió internamente, había logrado perturbar al chico loco ese.

-El día en que me confesé a Christa fue en la tarde, pero ese día por la mañana Eren le dijo a todos que le confesaría a su madre que era gay, me había distanciado del él un poco. Recuerdo muy bien todo lo que paso ese día. La chica que amaba me rechazo, mi mejor amigo me miraba de una manera rara y la mamá del que era como mi hermano murió después de confesarle su secreto a la mujer que más amaba- Levi tomó un sorbo de su té, dejándolo de nuevo en la mesa y mirando como el agua se movía- Al día siguiente le dije que Christa me había rechazado por la lesbiana esa ¿sabe que me contesto?

-Ni idea- Contesto Levi sin importancia, su tono amargo le estaba aburriendo.

-Que tenía problemas más importantes como para aguantar a dos amigos llorones, que debía rendirme y dejarlo ser ¿Dejarlo ser? Vaya idiota. Más tarde me entere por Yrmir que Eren le había dado valor para que se confesara a la rubia, había conspirado a mi espalda para quitarme a mi diosa- Reiner soltó otra carcajada- Así que en la fiesta no lo soporte más y le dije que su madre había preferido manejar rápido y suicidarse por tener un hijo marica.

Levi frunció más el ceño ¿Cómo podía haber una persona tan despreciable y decir eso? La madre de Eren había estado preocupada porque su hijo estaba mal, quería verlo enseguida, tenerlo en sus brazos para ayudarlo, darle ese amor de madre que como personas como él no habían tenido el gusto de tener.

-Es lo peor que pudiste haberle dicho, créeme que con esas sucias palabras te ganaste su desprecio- Escupió con veneno- Eres la persona más horrible que me he topado y mira que trabajo con los peores criminales. Ya veo porque Chista prefirió irse con la lesbiana.

Reiner abrió la boca para refutar las palabras del detective, pero no supo que decir, hasta él había querido matar a la persona que le dijera eso. La mandíbula le tembló al recapacitar en todas las palabras que había dicho.

Eren le había bofeteado, diciéndole algo que ya no recordaba –o no quería-, para después gritarle que se jodiera, que se había ganado todo lo malo que le estaba pasando y le pasaría.

-Ya no quiero escuchar a una basura como tú- Levi se levantó cerrando la notebook- Te mereces todo lo malo que te está pasando y te pasará.

 _ **Té disparé, bang bang.**_

Cuando el detective se fue, Reiner molesto azotó los puños en la mesa, él no tenía la culpa de nada, él era inocente.

-Eren- Gritó furioso, tomando la mesa y arrojándola a la pared, los vidrios temblaron como su corazón.

 _ **Caíste al suelo, bang bang**_

Erwin no le dijo nada cuando simplemente tomó la caja de cigarrillos y salió apresurado del lugar, sabía que necesitaba calmarse. Ese rubio grandote era un completo imbécil, que se jodiera. Sentía que todo debía girar a su alrededor.

Prendió su cigarrillo, dándole la primera calada con urgencia, el tema sobre las madres era muy delicado para él, pues hace tiempo había perdido la suya de la peor forma.

El aire soplo sus cabellos, llevándose el humo del cigarro, Levi lo tiró al suelo recordando su promesa de no fumar y sonrió cual loco.

-¿Por qué hace viento en este día caluroso?- Se preguntó aplastando cigarrillo que le sabía amargo.

Suspiro, lo mejor sería irse a casa.

* * *

A penas llego a su casa se dejó caer sin delicadeza en el sillón, tomando de nuevo la carpeta con la información de Eren Jaeger, había dos fotografías siendo sujetas por un pequeño clip, una antes de incidente y una del después. Lo que más le llamaba su atención eran esos ojos enormes, bellos y expresivos.

-Eres hermoso a pesar de todo- Se atrevió a decir- Te prometí que encontraría al culpable y lo haré.

Era hermosa aún con su piel manchada, sus cabellos despeinados y su único ojo, que le miraba con suplica. Lo miro con compasión, recordando las palabras de su amiga.

\- Por favor espera un poco más para encontrar al culpable, estoy seguro que pronto encontrare a quien te daño tanto y haré que pagué- Acaricio con delicadeza la pálida y tierna mejilla del adolescente.- Solo ten paciencia.

Nadie le respondió, él sonrió de lado, tal vez se le estaba pegando la locura del rubio idiota ese. Tomó ahora la carpeta del mastodonte sin cerebro y aires de religioso devoto.

 **Reiner Braun**

 **Edad: 18 años.**

 **Altura: 1.85**

 **Peso: 95 kg**

 **Personalidad: Es un joven apasionado, solidario y con un fuerte sentido del deber. Tiende a pensar siempre en los demás antes que en él mismo, asumiendo las consecuencias de sus actos por el bien de sus compañeros.**

 **Sin embargo, tiene graves problemas emocionales y mentales como resultado a sus acciones, pero a pesar de eso, sigue siendo leal a su causa y es incapaz de hacer frente a la culpa, comenzando a suprimir sus verdaderos recuerdos en un esfuerzo por escapar.**

 **Descripción física: Tiene una gran fortaleza física. Es muy alto, de composición robusta, pelo rubio y corto, ojos color café claro, cejas demasiado finas y piel blanca**

Dejó caer ambas carpetas al suelo.

-Esto es frustrante- Aun así no se rendiría, castigaría al culpable.- **«Hay veces que no podemos dar marcha atrás, no importa cuán desesperada sea la situación.»** ¿No has dicho eso tú Reiner? ¿Entonces porque parece que quieres dar marcha atrás a todo lo que le dijiste?

* * *

 **¿Saben que canción use para la parte de Reiner? la verdad es de mis canciones favoritas, Nancy Sinatra es amor.**

 **Como ya mencione la información que siempre tienen Levi en las carpetas la saque de la wipi, no se confundan, Levi siente pena por Eren, siente feo que muriera tan joven y de una mala manera.**

Nos faltan aún personas por entrevistar, pueden adivinar a quién? se dan una idea de asesino? Teorías? supongo que es pronto para sacar conjeturas.

Review:

 **IngridAstrid** : Lo seguiré asiendo, solo me sentí rara al cambiar mis historias de humor, pero estoy regresando a mis orígenes y me está encantando como avanza la historia en mi cabeza.

Agradezco que lo hagas, también que me dejes tan divertidos e inspiradores reviews.

Incluso desde el primer cap di una idea de quién mato a Eren, entre lineas pero ahí está.

Ahora los es más con Reiner, pero se lo ganó, aún más que sin querer y atinando le dijera lo mismo que Eren.

* * *

 _Nos vemos_

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia** **: Muerte de personajes.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Decisiones

Cuando Reiner les llamo para una "junta de emergencia" supo que sería una mierda, nadie quería ver al gigantón sin cerebro hijo de puta. Había asistido por Historia su novia, que fue llamada por Armin avisándole que estaría todo bien.

No sabía cuándo sería llamada para testificar sobre Eren, pero estaría lista para decir todo, ese castaño marica le había ayudado –aunque no muy apropósito- con su confesión de amor a Historia y haría que lo estuviera en sus manos para encontrar al asesino. Si era sincera con ella misma creía que el asesino era cierto rubio.

-Bien, ¿Para qué nos has llamado? Su majestad el homofóbico loquito.- Pregunto con sorna, era un descarado imbécil como para llamarlos y reunirlos en ese lugar.

-Por mi ándate a la mierda lesbiana inmoral…

-Si sigues diciendo tantas vulgaridades te vas a ir al infierno- Su amada le regaño con la mirada, sabía que la rubia no quería problemas.

-Ya, como sea ¿Qué urgencia tienes Reiner?- Pregunto Armin, Reiner lo miró de mala manera.

-¿Ya te han llamado a ti Armin?- El rubio negó- Que curioso.

-¿Por qué lo dices Reiner? ¿Acaso crees que yo mate a mi mejor amigo?- Pregunto Armin ofendido.

-El detective dijo demasiadas cosas, Annie quedo rara desde que lo visito, no creo le revelara todos nuestros secretos- Hablo Bertolt aún sin creer que la rubia confesara su secreto.

-¿No querrás inculparnos? además…- Reiner se detuvo para mirarle detenidamente- Dicen que fueron hechas por unas manos pequeñas, como de mujer y aquí el único que habrá querido matarlo serías tú.

-Éramos los mejores amigos, yo lo amaba- La mandíbula de Armin tembló- No hables de esa manera, no peleábamos, en ningún momento, yo no le pegué rompiéndole el labio como otros. Bertolt si tenía razones de sobra para matarlo.

-No me hables así- Grito el chico, todos se sorprendieron por la repentina rabia que mostraban sus ojos- Tuvimos nuestras peleas pero no lo mate, yo también le quería.

-Pero temías que dijera tú secreto.

-¿Y tú no?- Armin chistó sonriéndole.

-Cada día temía que alguien me descubriera, _que lo odiaran_ , pero Eren…

-Te quitare esa mascara que tanto presumes- Yrmir soltó un "uh" por todo el drama, los más callados estaban teniendo su encuentro a lo grande.

-Entonces debemos quitárnosla todos, en especial tú escondidito de mierda- Reiner le miro furioso.

-Déjalo en paz, no te voy a permitir que le hables así idiota mariquita de mierda, tú y todos los desviados de mierda que están aquí deberían irse al infierno con Eren- Bertolt soltó una risa histérica, llamando la atención de todos, lagrimas bajaban por su mejillas- ¿Esta bien amigo?

-Me impresiona lo idiota que puedes ser Reiner, acaso ¿No todos aquí somos unos maricas de mierda? ¿Todos deberíamos de ir al infierno por matar a Eren?- Historia tomó la mano de Yrmir, Bertolt había llegado a su límite.- No somos unos hijos perfectos como tú Reiner, no somos unas viejas histéricas que tuercen las creencias, las "devotas" como tú madre me dan lástima y flojera. Son unas criticonas que deberían irse al infierno, llenándose la boca de buenas obras cuando son peor que nosotros los homosexuales.

Ya estaba, lo había confesado todo.

El rubio miró en shock a su mejor amigo.

-¿Eres gay?- Pregunto con desprecio. Annie salió de su estupor, miro con sorna y grito.

-Yo también lo soy ¿no lo somos todos? hasta creí que te tirabas a Bertolt por las noches, pero veo que solo eres un gran imbécil- La rubia paso de largo a su nuevo ex amigo- No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en tú vida.

-Yo te amaba tanto Reiner, creí que podría cambiar esas ideas horribles que te metió tú madre, pero veo que mi amor no es suficiente- El chico se aguantó las ganas de llorar- Soñaba con tomarnos de las manos y…

Se detuvo, negando la cabeza para irse, Reiner no cambiaría, no por él.

Reiner Braun, se quedó a mitad del bosque, observando como cada uno de sus antiguos amigos se iba de su vida. Armin se giró antes de subirse al auto, levanto la mano y poco a poco formo una pequeña pistola con la mano.

- _Bang, bang_ \- Leyó en sus labios, para después perderle de vista, todo lo que fue bueno en su vida. Abrió los ojos entendiendo la señal, sonrió histérico y se dejó caer de rodillas.

 **Aquel horrible sonido, bang, bang.**

Historia miró por última vez al que fue su amigo, sentía pena por el chico, habían roto su corazón y que ella fuera la culpable le hizo sentir muy mal. Aun así, aunque alguien saliera dañado por sus confesiones que haría con el detective, seguiría con el plan de esa persona.

No todos podían salvarse, pero mientras pudiera salvar a Yrmir el amor de su vida, todo estaría bien.

 **Mi amor me disparo.**

Bertolt suspiro, dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del carro de Annie.

-No te preocupes Bert, pronto estarás liberado- El castaño quiso creerlo.

* * *

 **Apenas llegó a mi casa subo el cap, tenía flojera primero lo subo después me duermo.**

 **Ya sabemos quieres son los demás involucrados, falta solo que Levi les hagas sus preguntitas. Desde que salió la segunda temporada de snk trate de hacer malo a Reiner, aunque bueno yo sigo el manga así que ya sabía que tan malo era o loco. Aunque llevo tres mese sin verlo así que aún estoy en riesgo des spoiler.**

 **Review:**

 **Akire:** Jajaja te pasas de verdad, una queriendo hacerse la misteriosa y me lo arruinar, muy mal tú.

Armin me parece más que perfecto por su inteligencia, puede manipular también a otros también para no mancharse las manos de sangre. Tal vez él esta detrás de todo esto, pero Annie también me parece algo manipuladora, no sé, aún no se quién es el asesino, estoy con tres personas, que tienen razones de sobra para matar a mi Erencito. También Reiner puede ser, por su inestabilidad emocional.

jajaj la verdad es que todos pensamos eso cuando salió en el manga, tantas teorías para que fuera, bueno ya sabemos quién. Debería verme algunos live reaction también para escuchar sus teorías locas, aunque ya pasamos por eso, así que te das una idea.

Aún está en espera, pero si por ahora ignoremos eso por favor, vamo a calmarnos.

* * *

 _Nos vemos_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y violencia.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Vive.

Levi sostuvo la nota por un largo rato, está había aparecido pegada en su puerta, escrito con un irónico color rojo.

 **"Como una marioneta nacida fuera de su sombrío ataúd.**

 **Tu cuerpo está cubierto de un hilo rojo como la sangre**

 **Y la oscuridad acuna tú corazón."**

No tenía ni idea que quisieron decirle con esa absurda nota y la cara de Erwin no le decía nada.

-Es como si dijeran que Eren está vivo- Un escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo.

-Sería una buena noticia, pero yo lo vi muerto, me parece espeluznante que jueguen de esa manera- Levi se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

-¿Tú también piensas eso cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Levi, releyendo la nota.

-Qué son más de una persona, nadie tiene la fuerza para hacerle todo eso y arrojarlo al…

-Si me lo preguntas, no confió en uno de los rubios.

-¿Cuál de todos?- Erwin tomo su maletín, sorprendiéndose al encontrar algo pegado en ella.- ¿Pero qué…?

Levi tomó la nota de inmediato.

 **"Hay "otro yo" que ama tanto que le duele"**

-Pues parece que el "otro yo" nos tiene en la mira a los dos- Erwin asintió, este caso no le daba buena espina.

* * *

Ymir espero pacientemente al detective, quería irse lo más rápido posible, estar en los brazos de su amada y olvidar todo eso.

Observo al pequeño hombre de piel pálida entrar, no entendía como todos le tenían miedo.

-Antes de que me diga algo, tengo esto, lo encontré pegado en mi auto- Levi tomó de inmediato la nota.

 **"Aunque éste manchado de sangre y lágrimas, no es la desesperación lo que espero"**

-Es…

-Espeluznante, lo sé- Acepto la chica- Por favor encuentre a la persona que asesino a Eren, mi novia y yo se lo agradeceríamos.

-¿Tienes una idea de quién puede ser?- La chica medito por unos segundos.

-Puede ser Reiner pero es un poco descerebrado, también desconfió del novio de Armin.

-¿Novio?- Levi anotó eso en la notebook.

-Tiene un novio mayor que él, tal vez les dio miedo de ser descubiertos ya que él es menor de edad y su novio ya es bastante mayor.

-¿Entonces dices que Armin lo pudo matar?-Ymir negó con la cabeza, no creí en eso para nada.

-Armin no sería capaz de matar a alguien… o comérselo (1), es una buena persona, es el más afectado, era su mejor amigo y creó que antes fueron novios.

-No crees que pudo ponerse celoso, que se enamorara de Eren otra vez y lo matara. Escuche que Jaeger ya tenía a alguien más- Levi recordó la segunda nota.

-Lo dudo, amaba demasiado a su novio, pero…- Ymir se froto los brazos, el aire estaba muy frío- pero no tanto como para matar a su mejor amigo, también le amaba. No soy de las chicas que suelen llorar, pero lo hice cuando me entere de su muerte, no podía creerlo.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho, apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas, ese marica le estaba haciendo llorar.

\- _«Krista... no tengo derecho a decirte cómo vivir. Así que este es solo... un deseo mío. Vive tu vida... con orgullo.»_ yo le había dicho eso a mi novia y Eren me lo repitió cuando le dije que amaba una persona. "Toma las pelotas que no tienes y díselo, hazle honor a esos grandes ovarios que tienes"- Ymir chistó- Encuentre a la persona que lo mato, tal vez eso quiere la persona que le envío esta nota. Eren no quiere que este desesperado, espera ser vengado.

-Puedes irte, estoy seguro que eso es lo que quieres.

-Lo que quiero es la felicidad de mi novia, y ella quiere que encuentren al asesino de Eren. Espero que sea de ayuda la información que le di.

-No sabes cuánto.

 **Ymir**

 **17 años**

 **Estatura: 1.72**

 **Descripción física: Ymir era una mujer alta, de tez trigueña, con pecas en las mejillas y de cabellera castaña, la cual casi siempre lleva atada en una cola de caballo. Ojos pequeños de color café claro. Sus cejas eran largas y finas, una nariz perfilada y el rostro levemente alargado**

 **Descripción emocional: Al principio era en apariencia una chica egoísta, pesimista, dura y arrogante, pero en el fondo era una persona noble y amable, sobre todo con su mejor amiga Historia. Aunque podía mostrarse como una persona antipática con el resto, tenía una visión muy clara del cómo se debe vivir la vida.**

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir? Apenas si hablo- Pregunto Erwin, analizando a su amigo.

-La segunda nota me parece a que Reiner si lo mató, con la primera nos quieren asustar…

-¿Y la tercera? La que trajo la chica…- Levi negó, aún tenía muchas dudas.

-No lo sé, todo es muy confuso. Solo te puedo asegurar, que Ymir no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Aún desconfías de ese rubio?

-Así es, veremos cuál de los rubios es el culpable.

* * *

 **(1) Bueno ya sabemos que paso con Armin y a quien se comió.**

 **Les dejo cap ya que el domingo a penas llegué a mi casa planeo dormirme ¿Teorías?**

 **Reviews:**

 **Akire** : Tengo tanto que hacer que olvido por completo seguirlo, además de la pereza, please no al spoiler, apenas salga de vacaciones lo voy a leer.

Desconfías de Armin pero ¿why baby? jajaja se pasa la chama, la quiere ahí por siempre, da mala espina el reiner la verdad.

Bueno no te puedo decir mucho, pero ya veras si te equivocas o no.

 **Ingrid** : Jajaja no te preocupes no pasa nada, aunque te extrañe (cry in spanich)

Umm todo apunta a que el asesino es una mujer, puede ser verdad o no, quién sabe? orquestado el desmadre, jajaja me dio mucha risa, aunque si se sospecha de él, ya veremos cuando lo entrevisten.

Ya lo sé, Reiner es medio ojete, mi abuela es super light, le dan igual esos temas y eso que es mega católica, dice la religion no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

Al contrario a ti por leer.

* * *

Nos vemos.

Con todo my love detectivesco: Harye lee


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Violencia y muerte de personajes.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: El mundo.

 **"Aquí estamos.**

 **Y lo cierto es que queremos vivir**

 **Tanto que duele"**

-No tengo idea, mi teoría sería de nuevo el que son varias personas.

-No te guíes por la fuerza, mírame a mí, soy bastante bajito y puedo levantarte para arrojarte por la ventana- Erwin sonrió, eso era cierto.

-De igual forma debemos encontrar al cerebrito, él nos dará la respuesta- Levi asintió.

-No te olvides de encontrar al responsable de las notas, él puede decirnos también quién es el asesino o asesina.

-El reporte de Hanji dice que se encontraron señales de culpa, eso quiere decir que nuestro asesino estaba enojado, pero cuando su enojo se desvaneció recordó el amor que tenía por Eren y quiso salvarlo.

-Pues fue buena idea arrojarlo al río, seguro Jaeger tenía sed- Todo eso le estaba dando dolor de cabeza ¿A quién se le había ocurrido dar notas inútiles a la policía?

-¿A quién le toca ser entrevistado?- Pregunto Erwin con curiosidad.

-No sé para que lo preguntas, ya debes saberlo, has dicho muchas cosas de los mocosos, creó que como psicólogo sabes más de ellos.

-No soy adivino, también tengo lagunas mentales y…

-Detective Ackerman- Levi se giró, mirando a una Mikasa muy preocupada.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar señorita?- Pregunto Levi.

-Dejaron estas notas en mi casa, pensé que serían de ayuda- Mikasa puso las notas en el escritorio, con una sonrisa esperanzada.- Siento que esto puede dar con el asesino de mi hermanastro.

Rivaille suspiro, eran las mismas notas que él había recibido, incluso estaba la que le dieron esa mañana.

-Ya nos le hicieron llegar, al parecer le dieron las copias- Mikasa frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-¿Por qué me las darían a mí también? No tiene sentido.

-Tal vez tampoco quieren que usted se dé por vencida y que busqué al asesino de su hermanastro.

-Nunca lo haré señor Smith, también quiero encontrar al asesino de mi hermanito.

-También debemos encontrar a quién nos escribió las notas, tal vez es el asesino burlándose de nosotros o alguien que sabe quién mato a Eren- Mikasa asintió, masajeándose las sienes, tenía días sin dormir, devanándose los sesos para tener alguna idea de quien mato a su hermano.

-Pensé que esto sería de ayuda, bueno les dejo el caso, me tengo que ir a trabajar ¿Tiene algún sospechoso detective?- Levi negó- ¿Al menos alguna pista? Me siento horrible y culpable, no debí dejarlo que fuera a esa fiesta.

-No se desesperé encontraremos al culpable- Mikasa sonrió de lado, le había fallado a su madre Carla.

-Está bien, entonces me voy.

* * *

Historia puedo ver desde el carro como la hermana de Eren salía de la comisaría, no quería verla, la histérica que le había gritoneado a todos por no cuidar a su hermano.

-Estaba preocupada y se sentía culpable- Le dijo su novia adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuándo fue que intercambiamos papeles? Ahora tu pareces la inocente y miedosa- La rubia espero a que Mikasa se marchara en su auto- No todo es lo que crees Ymir, ten eso en mente.

Se bajó sin decir nada, suspiro quitando las pequeñas arrugas de su vestido, ya había pasado tres meses desde ese día.

Ymir miro preocupada a su novia, ella también estaba muy cambiada.

Historia entro a paso seguro hasta ver al detective, se paró cerca del hombre y le sonrió.

-Me han hablado mucho de usted detective Ackerman, podemos hablar, la verdad tengo cosas que hacer- Levi le miró de pies a cabeza, era una chica bastante bajita, con sonrisa encantadora, ojos azules y sobre todo, rubia, estaba comenzando a detestarlos.

-Claro señorita, sígame- Erwin miró de cerca a la chica, no le daba buena espina.

Historia miro a todos lados en todo momento, eso no paso por alto para Rivaille, su trabajo también era observar.

-Bien, dígame sus preguntas, trataré de responder con sinceridad- Levi enarco una de sus delgadas cejas ¿Tratar? Ella solo trataría, vaya, eso era nuevo.-Gracias.

Rivaille asintió, le había abierto la puerta a esa princesa mimada y fría.

-Siéntese señorita- La chica asintió no sin antes mirar las paredes.

-El señor rubio me estará observando, supongo eso- Levi suspiro, no le agradaba nada eso.

-La verdad ni idea, a lo mejor y fue a cagar. Pero dejemos de lado las necesidades básicas de mi compañero y hagamos las preguntas- Se dejó caer en la silla agotado- ¿qué tan unido era con Eren?

-Era el mejor amigo de mí…

-¿Su hermano gemelo?- Historia suspiro hastiada.

-No somos hermanos gemelos, le aclaro eso, su familia me adopto y la gente creyó que lo éramos. Nos veíamos todos los días, platicábamos y Eren trataba de ayudarme a jugar videojuegos, era especial para mí- Una sonrisa sincera y tierna surco la cara de la chica- Yo amaba…a Eren.

Vio como la chica pestañeaba en varias ocasiones para calmarse.

-Él convenció a mi novia para que se me declarara- Continuó la chica tratando de esconder una sonrisa alegre.

-Gracias a eso se ganó unos cuantos enemigos ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Cree que no lo sé? ¿Qué no me siento culpable? Eren era la persona más amable, sincera y hermosa, tenía una luz tan bonita, nunca creí que nos quitarán algo tan precioso- La rubia abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar, tenía que calmarse.

-¿Qué pasó ese día? Supe que fue la culpa de Reiner, el inicio una pelea con Eren, él se molestó y decidió quedarse en el bosque para calmarse.

-Así es, Annie fue la culpable de llevarlo, Reiner por abrir la boca, Bertolt por no callar al idiota de su amiguito homofóbico, Ymir…

-¿Incluso tú novia?- Pregunto el detective sin creer que la culpara.

-Claro, ella es impaciente así que me dijo que mejor lo dejáramos solo y se jodiera.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué eres la culpable?- Historia tragó saliva, una corriente le atravesó la espina dorsal sintiendo un escalofrió desagradable en la nuca, tantas sensaciones le abrumaban.

-Me asuste, lo admito- Apretó los dientes mirando con desagrado la pared- Me pude haber quedado con él, incluso decirle a Ymir que lo arrastrara con nosotros, pero no hice nada, obedecí a mi hermano y me fui, si mi hermano me lo ordena no puedo hacer nada más.

-¿Siempre le haces caso a ese chico?

-¿Tiene hermanos señor detective?

-Dos, una hermana y hermano, adoptados como tú. Incluso aunque no viniéramos de la misma madre los amo, haría lo que fuera por ellos- Historia sonrió con arrogancia.

-Exacto detective, yo también haría… lo que sea por mis hermanos, no importa que me ordenaran- Eso no pasó desapercibido para Levi, esa chica era demasiado extraña y calmada.- Le voy a confesar algo, yo amaba a Eren como a mi hermano, él era de verdad increíble, mi hermano, Eren e Ymir lo son todo para mí.

Levi estaba algo confundido, si decía amar tanto a Eren, porque no le daba pistas, o tal vez la chica ya las tenía.

-¿Tiene una idea de quién mato a Eren?

-Para nada, para eso está usted detective, no me haga resolverle todo el caso, me hablo mi novia sobre la nota, ¿acaso está desesperado detective? Recuerde que la desesperación no es lo que se busca. Observe bien a las personas- Levi carraspeo, la rubia era exasperante.

-La verdad me da la impresión de que tú lo mataste-Historia apretó la mandíbula- Tu hermanito quería de nuevo a Eren, pero este ya estaba con otro. Gracias a que saliste del closet se han burlado de ti, les dicen en la calle los hermanos maricas. Incluso sé que Eren se burlaba de ti cuando eran más pequeños ¿No lo odias? te quito muchas cosas, incluso la atención de tú hermano, si me lo preguntas hasta yo quisiera matarlo.

-Es bueno saber…- Levi sonrió al notarla tan enojada, le había dado donde le dolía- que no le pregunte, tiene ideas tan raras detective

-¿Acaso no le dijiste a tu novia **_«Si puedo estar contigo, siento que no tendré miedo de nada que me arroje el mundo»_**? desconfió de ti…

-No tiene que hacerlo detective, yo no lo mate.

-Entonces debe ser tu hermano, inteligente y pequeño, los más callados siempre resultan ser los asesinos.

-¡No es cierto! Armin nunca lo haría- La rubia suspiro, había elevado la voz- Nunca podría.

-Pues me parece todo lo contrario rubia estúpida, Armin es un asesino y lo voy a demostrar- Historia se cubrió la boca para soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Pues suerte con eso detective, que mi hermanito, es muy listo- La chica se levantó, apoyando las manos en la mesa y acercándose al detective- Y apuesto que si sabe quién mato a nuestro amigo, no como usted.

Levi sintió rabia, estaba muy cerca de su cara, arrojándole palabras que dieron en su orgullo. Historia sonrió, se alejó acomodándose el vestido para después levantarse.

-Nos vemos detective, que llegue bien a casa- Historia se detuvo, sacando una nota arrugada de su bolsa- Tenga está nota, se me fue entregada.

A Rivaille le estaba dando miedo esos ojos grandes, que observaban cada movimiento que él hacía. Levi la tomó con fuerza, la rubia sonrió arrogante.

-Los tendré en la mira, Armin, Reiner, Annie y tú son mis sospechosos.

-¿Su madre no ponía canciones en la radio cuando hacía los quehaceres del hogar?- Levi no entendió esa pregunta.- Mi madre ponía está canción de **Gloria Trevi** , ya sabe, cosas de viejos.

-No te comprendo- Esa chica estaba confundiéndolo cada vez más.

- ** _Que emane, el terror, el desprecio, el rencor Y toda vejación, desconsuelos…_** \- Una corriente desagradable le recorrió el cuerpo, la voz de la chica era suave, burlona y divertida- _**que emane, sudor y toda humillación la venganza, el pesar y tantos miedos.**_

Y lo dejo solo, en esa sala casi a oscuras, con el corazón agitado y miles de ideas en la cabeza. Con las manos temblorosas abrió la nota, jadeando por la sorpresa.

 **"Pero ya conoces la respuesta**

 **Desde hace tiempo**

 **¿No es cierto?"**

-Quiero a ese rubio en mi puta oficina Erwin- Grito furioso, lo iba a mandar a la cárcel más pequeña y oscura, a él, pero en especial a su hermana.

Nadie se burlaba de él.

 **Historia Reiss (Arlet después de su adopción)**

 **16 años**

 **Estatura: 1.45 cm**

 **Descripción física: Historia es una chica de contextura delgada, de tez blanca y de muy baja estatura. Su cabellera es larga y de tono rubio, la cual le llega hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y suele mantenerla suelta, sus ojos son grandes y sus irises son de tono aguamarina.**

 **Descripción emocional: Historia solía ser muy amable con los demás, dispuesta a hacer una buena acción sin importar el precio, siendo además algo tímida y sin saber cómo reaccionar en ciertas situaciones.**

* * *

 _ **Esta es una nota mega importante:**_ Olvide por completo decir que había spoiler del manga, uno ligerito pero lo hay, si no se han leído el manga me dicen y yo cambio cosas del fic, es algo que es si y no relevante, pero fue mi error y lo puedo cambiar, solo díganme, sigo con la historia bien a pesar del spoiler o cambio y no les cuento cosas del manga.

En esto su opinión es muy importante.

¿De quién sospechan ahora?

Reviews:

 **IngridAstrid** : jajaja son difíciles de encontrar.

Solo diré: quién sabe.

Y la canción? ahora si te la cantan de esa manera? todos sospechan de don coquito pobresito.

 **GisherLamp** : umm todos piensan que fue un hombre y una mujer, pero adelante puedes decirlo, siempre suelen decirme como creen que pasará en el final, para yo ilusionaros, ejem digo compartir mis ideas.

Realmente no tiene una pareja como tal, pero la puse Riren. Como necesita una pareja y bueno yo escribo Riren/Ereri, pero siento que si hubiese una relación sería un Riren mayormente. Una disculpa por la demora, tengo tantos deberes que olvide que no tenía terminado el cap y lo estaba terminando justo hoy.

 **Akire** : Jajaja deja a don chango, no seas así aunque si es un hijo de puta.

Esos rubios son muy sospechosos, pero te diré que el si estará en la historia, es la primera vez que lo agrego en mis fics, no lo hacía ya que no quedaba, pero este es nuevo fic y todo se vale. Jajajja en mi mente leí todo leyendo, hasta que llegue al: gracias por el cap, eso lo leí con calma, se nota que leo mucho o interpreto bien las cosas.

Tienes de casualidad una lista de gente que amas? digo si ya hay una de odio.

* * *

 _Nos vemos, no olviden leer la nota y decirme su opinión._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: A través de los arboles

-Con una sonrisa tranquila me cautivo, con sus hermosos ojos de búho me llamo la atención… pero su piel, oh su piel- Levi se giró sobresaltándose, no lo había escuchado llegar- Su piel era tan suave como las alas de un ángel, tan hermosa, tan cálida y virginal carne. Me incitaba a tantas cosas, una de ellas era dejarle un hermoso estigma.

-¿Qué quieres rubio?- Escupió Levi enojado, Armin sonrió, levantando las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo.

-Nada malo señor Ackerman, solo venía a visitar a Eren, me extraña, tanto como yo a él- Esa respuesta le dejo un malestar, hablaba del chico con tanta soltura.

-¿Has traído una ouija para hablar con él? No creo que lo encuentres en este bosque- Armin soltó una sonrisita de bebe.

-Para nada señor detective, no necesito una para comunicarme con él- Levi le observo detenidamente, tan pequeño, tan sarcástico, con un aura demasiado misteriosa.- ¿Sabía que los perros odian los olores cítricos?

Una pregunta que lo descoloco, no entendía las palabras del chico, era como si las soltara poco a poco pero sin mostrar mucho. Le molestaba.

-En especial el ají, les irrita la nariz, apuesto que no sabía eso, usted no sabe nada- Apretó los puños, odiaba tanto a ese puto rubio calculador.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes? Eres tan infantil por mandarme recaditos como en la primaria- Otra risita tranquila, casi burlona- Ya dime quién lo mato.

-No me haga hacerle todo el trabajo, me irrita señor Ackerman, eres tan estúpido que no puedes ver las cosas aunque te den en el rostro- El rubio se relajó, odiaba esos ataques repentinos, debía tomar el control de la situación por primera vez.- Yo si deje las notas, pero alguien más me las entrego, quién usted ya sabe ¿O no lo sabe? Obviamente no es Lord Voldemort*

-Déjate de bromitas idiotas y dime más sobre las notas.

-Hasta ahí termina la cosa, no supe quién fue, tampoco me dio más intrusiones. No piense que yo lo sé todo, bueno tal vez.- Armin soltó una risa juguetona.

-Estoy desconfiando de tú puto noviecito ¿No tendrá algo que ver?- Vio como el rubio dejó de sonreír.

-Para nada- Fue su estoica respuesta.

-Lo investigare y…

-Usted de verdad me fastidia- Armin resoplo- Él no sabe nada, de hecho me dice que no me meta en esto, que diga lo que tenga que decir. Me da risa su ignorancia, bastante cómica, para su mala suerte también es rubio.

-Lo estoy comenzando a detestar.

-Una pena, somos encantadores- Suspiro dejando su mochila en el césped- Hay alguien más mirándonos, es a lo único que temo.

Esa confesión lo descoloco, había tanto misterio, le estaba dando migraña.

-Dime algo sobre el hermano de Eren, se por algunas fuertes que lo detestaba.

-La verdad ni idea, nunca me lleve bien con ese hombre- Observo bien al rubio, no mostraba algún signo, igual a su hermana, se preguntaba quién los había entrenado así. Antes de poder seguir interrogándole su teléfono vibro, lo tomó perezosamente y contesto.

-¿Qué pasa lentes de mierda?- Pregunto sin rodeos, su mejor amiga a veces le estresaba. Cuando la chica le comunico los hechos abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Cómo que se robaron el cadáver de Eren?

Armin abrió los ojos, su labio inferior tembló, apretó fuerte la correa de su mochila.

Levi colgó el teléfono con bronca se acercó al rubio que jadeo asustado cuando le tomó de las solapas y lo empujo con rudeza hasta un árbol.

-Dime hijo de puta ¿Quién lo mato? No soy paciente rubio imbécil, tú amigo murió y no haces nada, a menos que seas el asesino- Chistó molesto, el rubio estaba el shock, lo arrojó al suelo- Puedes irte bien a la mierda, encontraré las pruebas y te pudrirás en la cárcel.

Se fue a grandes zancadas, ahora también tenía que encontrar a Eren.

Armin miró a todos lados, sintiendo como lo observaban, tomó su mochila y a pesar de que sus piernas no le respondían muy bien se puso de pie, corriendo para ir a su carro, tropezando de vez en cuando.

-Tengo que ir a casa- Dijo aterrado, estar en ese bosque no era seguro.

* * *

Mikasa llegó por fin a su casa, estaba tan cansada, había estado llorando las últimas noches, recordando con rabia que no pudo hacer nada por salvar a su hermanastro, lo amaba tanto y había terminado de esa manera. Se sentó en su amplio sillón, donde miles de veces se había sentado junto a Eren y su madre Carla.

-Dios- Jadeo sorprendido, al escuchar una pequeña melodía.

 _ **Solo en una habitación vacía**_

 _ **Nada más que los recuerdos de cuando tuve a mi mejor amigo.**_

 _ **No sé cómo llegamos aquí**_

 _ **No lo sé, pero nunca ha sido tan clara**_

 _ **Cometimos un error, querida.**_

 _ **Y veo los vidrios rotos en frente de mí**_

 _ **Veo tu sombra que se cierne sobre mí**_

 _ **Y tu rostro, puedo ver…**_

Un escalofrío muy desagradable le recorría el cuerpo, queriendo saber quién podría mandarle todos esos mensajes, era el único a su parecer que sabía todas las respuestas.

Corrió de inmediato al patio de su casa, suspirando aliviada al ver todo en orden, escucho de nuevo la melodía que tétricamente se había pausado, escuchándose solo un silbido, pero que no le tomó mucha importancia hasta ahora.

 _ **A través de los árboles**_

 _ **Te encontraré**_

 _ **Sanaré todas las ruinas que hay dentro de ti**_

 _ **Porque todavía estoy aquí respirando**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí respirando**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí respirando**_

 _ **Hasta que sea libre**_

 _ **…voy en silencio a través de los árboles.**_

Jadeo mirando para todos lados, queriendo encontrar a alguien, a su hermano, a su madre. Nadie estaba ahí para ella.

La música finalizo, ella se dejó caer de rodillas.

 _ **Recuerdo que solíamos hablar**_

 _ **Sobre los lugares que íbamos cuando estábamos fuera**_

 _ **Y todo lo que íbamos a encontrar.**_

 _ **Y recuerdo como nuestras semillas crecían**_

 _ **Y como lloraste cuando viste**_

 _ **Que mostraba sus primeras hojas**_

 _ **El amor se derramaba por tus ojos.**_

Levi escucho detalladamente la letra para ver si había más pistas, le recordaba las palabras del rubio sobre el ají.

Una pequeña _USB_ había sido dejada en su escritorio, con una pequeña nota: escúchame. Halagador y atrayente, cabe mencionar.

 _ **¿Así puedes ver?**_

 _ **Las ramas que están sobre mí**_

 _ **¿Puedes ver…?**_

 _ **¿El amor que hay dentro de mí?**_

 _ **¿En mi rostro, puedes ver?**_

No entendía mucho, pero al menos tenía una clave, donde había ají, seguro estaba otra pista. Miro la foto de Eren, una que Mikasa guardaba con tanto recelo pero que le presto, Eren estaba sonriente, con su hermosa madre en brazos. Quiso llorar, como alguien tan joven pudo haber muerto, quién había sido el imbécil para hacerle tan crueles cosas a Eren.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó, Armin tenía razón, él no sabía nada.

 _ **A través de los arboles**_

 _ **Te encontraré**_

 _ **Sanaré todas las ruinas que hay dentro de ti**_

 _ **Porque todavía estoy aquí respirando…**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí respirando**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí respirando**_

 _ **Hasta que sea libre**_

 _ **…voy en silencio a través de los arboles**_

De una u otra forma se sentía culpable, tenía ese sentimiento en el pecho desde que le dieron los papeles de la investigación, un sentimiento de desasosiego le embargo el alma cuando supo los detalles de la investigación y quiso llorar a mares cuando lo vio tendido en esa cama fría.

 _ **Porque no vas a volver**_

 _ **Y no vas a volver**_

Annie pauso la música, no quería escuchar nada más, se sabía la canción de memoria, incluso Eren y ella habían hecho un hermoso cover, que guardaba solo para ella.

-Tienes que hacerlo ¿Lo harás bien?- Tragó saliva por la pregunta, no podía arrepentirse, no ahora.

-Todo sea por ti, claro que lo haré- Vio su sonrisa alegre, esa que tanto le gustaba- Armin él…

-Lo sé, también tengo planes para él, ahora ve a mi casa, te esperó allá.

 _ **No vas a volver**_

 _ **Llévate mi aliento como si fuera tuyo**_

 _ **Llévate mis ojos para guiarte hasta casa…**_

Mikasa miró a Annie con sus grandes ojos inexpresivos y calculadores.

-Te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo.

-No tienes que hacerlo Mikasa, lo sé muy bien, haré algo con ese detective y te entregaré el cuerpo de Eren ¿Y las pruebas?- Pregunto tímidamente.

-Armin, el caerá junto al imbécil de Reiner, toda es su culpa, estoy cien por ciento segura de que ellos fueron, ya tengo las pruebas para hundirlos, también el gigantón ese me las pagará, por su culpa murió mi madre Carla- Annie sonrió, era la hora de empezar el show.

 _ **Porque todavía estoy aquí respirando…**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí respirando**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí respirando**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí**_

Levi se masajeo los ojos, había visto todo sobre el ají, incluso los perros bien entrenados que tenía lo detestaban tanto, lloriqueaban si era muy fuerte.

-Oh por Dios- Abrió la boca por la sorpresa, al recordar donde había visto esa planta, tantas veces que la había observado, delante de sus narices estaban las pruebas ¿Por qué esa chica no simplemente se los había entregado? A menos que hiciera algo por su cuenta.

 _ **Tenía que llegar lo antes posible.**_

 _ **Porque todavía estoy aquí respirando…**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí respirando…**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí respirando…**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí…**_

Corrió lo más que pudo, el cigarro estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, ahora podía notarlos. La garganta le quemaba, sus pulmones le pedían más oxígeno y sus piernas pedían un descanso, pero no iba a detenerse, no ahora.

 _ **Porque todavía estoy aquí respirando…**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí respirando…**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí respirando…**_

 _ **Todavía estoy aquí…**_

Cuando escucho unos gritos y un fuerte golpe supo que había llegado tarde a casa de Eren, adentro había silencio, como la última vez. Falló de nuevo, seguro el rubio ahora estaba…

 _ **Pero no vas a volver (Todavía sigo aquí)**_

 _ **Y no vas a volver (Todavía sigo aquí)**_

 _ **Hasta que sea libre**_

 _ **…Voy en silencio a través de los árboles.**_

Levi se giró al notar que alguien lo observaba con tanta insistencia. Abrió los ojos, tanto que parecía que podían salirse de sus cuencas.

-¿Eren?- Pregunto con horror.

* * *

Tanto tiempo, al fin puedo tener tiempo libre, bueno unos días ya que voy a entrar a la uni, mañana actualizo el otro fic y explicare mi ausencia.

Nos quedan creó dos caps más y fin.

¿Qué piensan sobre el asesino? ¿Quién podría ser ahora?

*Bueno no tengo que aclarar quien es.

 **Astrid: De hecho la historia comenzó de esa manera, planeaba que Levi fuera el asesino y quisiera culpar a otros, pero lo cambie, aunque me gustó más esta versión, ya no comas hamburguesas, que te hacen pensar como yo jajajaa**

 **Historia lo sabe, Annie y ahora Levi, incluso my house**

Nos vemos

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: ¿?**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, violencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Bang bang

Levi soltó un jadeo con sorpresa, mirando el cadáver juvenil ¿Cuántos tenía que ver para que estuviera satisfecho?

-¿Eso querías que viera Eren?- Se preguntó, dejándose caer de rodillas, tenía que llamar a una ambulancia.

Cuando corrió para alcanzar a lo que creyó era el castaño se encontró solo con la muerte, una que conocía por su trabajo. De nuevo tarde, de nuevo a lamentarse, era un monstruo.

* * *

Cuando encontró la nota en su casillero se sorprendió, no estaba preparado para verlo a solas.

-Hazlo, aclara todo y déjalo ir- Le había aconsejado su mejor amiga Annie, pero no estaba muy seguro. Se había conocido en una feria, cuando él estaba perdido, buscando a su madre mientras soltaba sollozos silenciosos. Le tendió la mano, para llevarlo al carrusel para que así buscara a su madre.

El juego daba vueltas, así como su vida. La diferencia era obvia, ya no era un pequeño perdido, ya no podía ver la sonrisa inocente del niño que amaba.

Su amistad comenzó de esa manera, Reiner era su caballero, se héroe, su mejor amigo… pero solo eso.

 **Yo tenía cinco años y el seis.**

 **Cabalgábamos sobre caballos de madera**

 **Él vestía de negro y yo de blanco.**

 **Él siempre ganaría la pelea.**

Por años había sido su confidente, no quería estar alejado del hombre que amaba. Siempre perdonándole todo y aunque llorara por su desamor, estaría con él siempre.

Pero solo sería el amigo, Bertolt era siempre el plato de segunda mesa.

Annie le dejo en el bosque, ese que comenzaba a odiar.

Estaba ahí, sentado en el suave pasto, con ojeras pronunciadas y un semblante dudoso.

-Creí que no vendrías…Hoover- Un golpe bajo, nunca le había llamado por su apellido, le dolia.

 **Bang bang**

 **Él me disparo, bang bang**

 **Caí al suelo, bang bang**

 **Aquel horrible sonido, bang bang**

 **Mi amor me disparo.**

-Así es- Contesto tragando saliva con dificultad, tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta.

Cuando niños siempre habían estado juntos, no había momento en el que se separaran, se amaban, de eso no había duda. Solo que los sentimientos y amor cambio en Bertolt, lo quería para él, era suyo, al menos eso pensaba.

-Pensé que no vendrías- Admitió el rubio levantándose, su fornido cuerpo le hizo temblar, ya no de la misma manera, pero el sentimiento continuaba.

-Yo tampoco, ahora termina con esto, dime que soy un puto asqueroso, que me odias y déjame es paz, quiero ser libre para amar a alguien más.

Cuando crecieron y estaban en el apogeo de su pubertad todo cambio, las chicas llegaban y se iban, corazones rotos y consuelos. Se convirtió en su pañuelo de lágrimas aunque eso no le hacía muy feliz.

Las estaciones fueron cambiando y transcurrió el tiempo.

 **Cuando crecí, lo llame mío**

 **Siempre se reía y decía**

 **"Acuérdate de cuando solíamos jugar juntos"**

 **Bang, bang**

-Pero no puedo hacerlo, eres mi mejor amigo y te amo- Negó sin fuerzas, ya no quería vivir con ese dolor.

-Entonces lo haré yo- Reiner le miro confundido.- Te odio Braun, te detesto, me haces daño y ya no quiero estar así. Lárgate de mi vida, eres la peor cosa que me paso en la vida, maldigo el día en que te conocí.

 **Te dispare, bang bang**

 **Caíste al suelo, bang bang**

 **Aquel horrible sonido**

 **Bang bang**

 **Yo solía dispararte.**

Dicen que no hay peor golpe que el de la verdad, Reiner lo comprobó ese día. Sin duda había preferido que le abofeteara.

Lo había pensado por días, todo el dolor que le causo al no corresponderle sus sentimientos, pero era su mejor amigo. Uno que amaba como a un hermano.

 **La música sonaba y la gente cantaba.**

 **Solo para mí la campana de la iglesia sonaba.**

-Por eso voy a liberarte, a ti y a mí, ya no sufriremos mi amor- Bertolt lo miro dudoso, pero no se alejó cuando su amigo se acercó.

-Reiner, espera- Palideció al ver el arma.

-Tal vez en nuestra próxima vida vas a ser normal y nos amaremos de una buena forma- El castaño le miro horrorizado, de inmediato tomo los brazos del rubio para que alejara el arma de su dirección.

-Basta, no hagas eso- Le grito desesperado, comenzando a llorar de nuevo- Para

 **Ahora se ha ido y no sé por qué**

 **Y hasta este día a veces solía llorar.**

Se acercó para abrazarlo y poder inmovilizarlo, tal como Annie le había enseñado. Pero él no era como su amiga, era débil y un inútil. Solo cuando siguieron forcejeando y escucho ese horrible sonido supo que todo estaba perdido.

 **Ni siquiera se despidió**

 **No tuvo tiempo ni para mentir.**

 **Bang Bang**

-Berltotl- Jadeo Reiner asustado por el sonido, bang, bang- Yo…

Se desplomo en el suelo, sintiendo como se le iba la vida tan rápido.

 **Él me disparo, bang bang**

 **Caí al suelo, bang bang**

 **Aquel horrible sonido,**

 **Bang bang**

 **Mi amor me disparo**

Con las manos ensangrentadas Bertolt grito de frustración, mirando los ojos sin vida de su mejor amigo y único amor.

-Annie- Dijo sorprendido al ver a la chica- No fue mi culpa, yo lo amaba.

La rubia se le acerco, con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando como su amigo caía de rodillas llorando, con los ojos cerrados y un llanto muy doloroso.

-Bertolt, mírame- El castaño levanto la vista, secándose las lágrimas para ver bien a su amiga- Todos pagamos por nuestros pecados.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, su amiga le mostró una piedra de gran tamaño que lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-Tu nunca tienes la culpa- Escupió la rubia con recelo- Pero de esto no vas a poder escapar. Vengare a Eren, tal como se lo prometí.

* * *

Levi comprobó los cuerpos, ambos habían muerto, Reiner de un disparo en el corazón, Bertolt en el estómago. Por la forma en como el chico se había arrastrado supo de inmediato que murió poco a poco, desangrándose despacio.

Cuando llamo a la policía para que ellos arreglaran ese asunto se apresuró a ir de nuevo a la casa, entrando rápidamente al encontrar la puerta entre abierta, encontrando en las escaleras el cuerpo de Mikasa, afortunadamente estaba inconsciente. Con grandes zancadas se apresuró a ir escaleras arriba, lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de alguien menudo y pequeño con cabellera rubia.

-Armin- Le llamo esperando a que solo estuviera desmallado, pero el charco de sangre que le rodeaba no le decía nada bueno, la poca luz que se filtraba no dejaba verle la cara al rubio, pero le extraño el largo de su cabello.- ¿Historia?

Se preguntó, creyó haberla visto rondando, tenía que saber a toda costa que estaba pasando en esa casa, ya sabía quién había matado a Eren, ahora solo tenía que llevársela.

-¿Annie?- Se preguntó extrañada, la chica tenía un profundo golpe en la cabeza, donde la sangre salía a borbotones.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control, solo esperaba la orden para llevar las cosas por buen camino.

 _"Te observo y sé que tienes miedo, pero tranquilo, yo sostengo tú mano._

 _Estoy sosteniendo el mundo, mientras esté bien, mis piezas de ajedrez lo estarán"_

Levi sostuvo la nota, sintiéndose completamente mareado, ya no podía hacer otra cosas hasta esperar _esa_ orden.

* * *

Erwin miró a Armin, había llegado para ver a Levi, pero este no estaba.

-¿Vas a comenzar a moverte?- pregunto el rubio menudo, mirando sus pequeñas manos- Tú lo odiabas también detective, seguro te alegra su muerte, te estaba quitando a...

-Piensa lo que quieras.

* * *

 **Hola! hace tiempo que no me paso por este fic, una disculpa, tengo mucha tarea y ya pasaron los exámenes, soy toda suya... que buena broma :u mi dueña es la universidad.**

 **Reviews:**

 **tsubane:** Levi lo sabe, hasta Obama lo sabe pero tu no...hasta el proximo cap. Aquí descartamos a mas personas, quién crees que lo mato?

 **Ingrid Astrid** : Jajajaja bueno es que cambio y doy ideas en cada cap, a lo mejor por eso no sabes quien le mato.

Ya falta poco, aunque aquí supongo ya lo saben, al menos eso espero.

* * *

 _Nos vemos -si se puede- el martes con último cap._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de personajes.**

 **Pareja:...**

 **Hay canciones que recomiendo escuchar para cuando lean esas partes, hicieron que sacara de hiatus la historia, ya que no sabía como terminarla.**

 **So cold de Ben cocks le pondré asteriscos a esas partes algo así **kkdh****

 **También Coven de House of the Rising Sun, me las encontre y me encanto, para este tendra ***tres asteriscos*****

* * *

Capítulo 9: El asesino

-Bien, ahora que estas mejor y que ya tengo las pruebas que necesito para meterte a la cárcel, quiero saber por qué- La chica lo miro como si fuera insignificante, siempre le había molestado que le mirara de esa manera, como si él no valiera la pena, burlándose de él.- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, tengo que irme ¿Por qué lo mataste?

- **Porque dos pueden mantener un secreto. Si uno de ellos, está muerto…**

-Yo también me vi _Pretty Little Liars_ , ahora habla o me voy a enojar de verdad- Su actitud le estaba desesperando, solo tenía que decirle que paso- No tengo tú tiempo para idioteces, no tiene nada más que perder.

- **¿Por qué sonríes? Como si te hubieran contado un secreto** \- Erwin detrás del espejo miro dudoso a la actitud de su amigo a leer un mensaje que había llegado a su móvil.

-Yo no la vi, solo conozco la canción, y en efecto ya nada tengo que perder, perdí todo lo que tenía, ni mi hermano me va a poder ayudar- La chica soltó una risa que se le antojo de lo más curiosa- Ya sabe porque, él…

-Si, después veo que hago con él- Levi suspiro fastidiado- Ya dime.

-Quiero que sepa, que no estoy loca, hice todo esto por el bien de mi hermano, aunque ahora sé que me odia, lo hará para siempre.

- **Ahora estas mintiendo, porque tú eras la encargada de guardarlo** \- Erwin se sorprendió de ver a Armin, se veía bastante mal, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.- Ella mato también a Annie, mi mejor amiga.

-Ella es…

-Ella no es nada mío- Armin dijo eso con mucha rabia y se estremeció por el frío que sintió en todo su cuerpo- Escucharé todas las barbaridades que hizo.

Erwin asintió y lo dejo estar en el cuarto.

-Creí que éramos mejores amigas, pero me traiciono, mato a Reiner, mato al imbécil larguirucho y fue a restregármelo en la cara- Las manos le temblaron, estaba cansada de tanto llorar- Tomé un florero de la casa y con todas las fuerzas que tenía la golpe, ella comenzó a desangrarse manchándome con su horrible sangre, quería saber que guardaba en su cabeza.

-¿Qué paso después?

-La canción también dice, **porque cuando hacemos nuestras maldades más oscuras ¿Necesitamos contarlo?** Pues bien, yo le conté a ella todo y le pedí que no se lo contará a Eren ni a Armin.

-Pero ella lo contó- Se figuró Levi, mirando los gestos nerviosos, le estaban molestando se veía más loca de lo que ya estaba.

-Lo hizo, Eren me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que quería verme, Annie me dijo en una carta que lastimosamente le había contado- El tono ronco de la chica cambió a uno irónico, como si se burlara de la situación- Lastimosamente… pues bien, yo le iba a lastimar.

Armin apretó los dientes al escuchar la sonrisa burlona, quería lastimarla también.

-Pues ya está muerta, mas creó que ese era el objetivo- Quiso sonreír al verla flaquear, ya no se veía tan feliz y valiente- Esta es una cinta de su última llamada.

Dio un brinco al reconocer su voz, se escuchaban unos sollozos y la voz de Armin pidiéndole que se calmara.

 _"Los mate Armin, le dije a Reiner que lo mejor era hablar con Berth, que lo solucionaría todo, pero él estaba mal, me dijo…- Annie comenzó a llorar, hipando cada poco- Que se encargaría de hacerlo, que lo haría entrar en razón"_

 _"Annie tú no sabías que iría a…_

 _"Lo sabía Armin- Grito la chica, para seguido soltar un sollozo lastimero- solo le di el último empujón, le dije pues bien, ya sabes, Bang bang y todo se soluciona, se soluciona Armin."_

La risa de la chica los estremeció a todos.

 _"¿Sabes la diferencia entre ella y yo?- Armin soltó un leve qué- En que ella se arrepiente y llora, en su mundo es inocente, pero yo sé que los mate, cuando escuche el disparo fue a ver quién se murió primero, me alegre al saber que Reiner estaba en el suelo muerto, Berth llorando y diciéndome que no era su culpa, que él lo amaba"_

 _"Annie por Dios ¿Sabes que esto lo tienes que pagar también?"_

 _"Lo sé Armin, pero vengué a mi mejor amigo y hoy, pagaré por mis pecados- Escuchar los leves sollozos de su amiga le hicieron sentirse mareado."_

 _"¿De qué hablas Annie? Ven a mi casa, tú casa y hablamos" Aunque sintió como sus uñas rasgaron la tierna piel de su palma, no era tan doloroso como recordar las últimas palabras de su amiga, dolía más el como la culpa le rasgaba el corazón- Vamos amiga"_

 _"Armin yo te amo, dile que lo amo y dile al novio de Eren que lo lamento, que ya no podré cuidarlo, dale ese mensaje por mi"_

 _"Annie no, Annie mi amor no, te amo por favor no me dejes solo, te necesitamos" Armin se sostuvo de lo primero que vio, las manos le temblaron y un grito desesperado salió de su garganta, se sentía tan culpable, por eso quería ver a esa escoria en la cárcel, no valía la pena matarla._

-En la cárcel, en ese lugar tendrá día y noche para recordar sus pecados- Erwin miro del reojo al chico, se veía peor que cuando llego.

-Así es, ella fue a que la mataras, para pagar por todo lo que hizo, tenía otros planes para ti- Levi sonrió de lado- Nada te sale como quieres. Por eso te siguió, para saber dónde estabas de verdad y se dejó matar ¿A quién más mataste? Lo sé con solo verte.

-Quién sabe, tal vez hasta lo mate a usted, para que se calle- Se sintió furiosa, esa arpía había sido insoportable hasta el último minuto.

-Lastimosamente seguiré vivo, hasta ver que pagues, ahora dime a quién más- Bufó fastidiada, ya daba igual, otros años en la cárcel daban igual.

-A la mamá de Eren, la vieja asquerosa me fastidiaba- Levi se sorprendió al escuchar eso- Me acerque a ella y siempre era buena niña, hasta que me descubrió, escuche que iría por Eren a la casa de ese asqueroso marica.

-No fue su culpa…

-Vamos señor Levi, si fue su culpa, si no fuera por él no la habría matado, seguiría viva al igual que Eren, todo lo comenzó él.- Suspiro fastidiada- La atropelle y fin, no sufrió, no lloro, no sé ni me importa.

-¿Y Eren? El obviamente sufrió mucho.

-Si, por eso se reconforto en los brazos de otro hombre y de sus amigos, uno que también quiero matar, ya no estaba un obstáculo, pero me faltaba su novio, ojala le hubiera sacado más información a Annie antes de matarla- Estaba loca, de eso estaba muy seguro.

-¿Cómo lo mataste?- Se sintió mareado, todo eso era una locura.

-Regrese después de que la fiesta se terminó, fue cuando me cito, él ya lo sabía todo, la zorra le dijo que mate a su madre imbécil- La mirada de la chica era dura- Yo…

-Levi, lamento interrumpir, pero su interrogatorio ya no vale la pena, la llevarán a la cárcel, sin un abogado, sin un juez, se decidió por los altos mandos- Los dientes de Levi rechinaron, quería saber más.

* * *

-Visíteme, lo espero en la cárcel, esto no se acaba, quiero saber algo que usted sabe- Asintió inconforme, era mejor dejarla ir.

Había estado pensando mucho esos días, analizando todo a su alrededor, planeando mil cosas más.

-Hola señor detective- Enarco una de sus delgadas cejas.

-Te queda bien el color- La chica chistó molesta.

-Yo habría preferido el verde de los ojos de Eren, pero que se le va a hacer.

-Dime ya.

-Como guste- Miro como el hombre frente a él se tensaba cuando se sentó con tranquilidad.- Cuando regrese él me miraba distinto, sabía que me odiaba y eso me dolió, yo lo amaba pero él no a mí.

La mirada de la chica era de nuevo llena de tristeza, como si se perdiera en sus recuerdos.

 _"Sé que has sido tú ¿Dime que te hice?, tú tienes a tú novia, vete con ella" Eren trato de no llorar, no lo haría delante de esa asesina._

 _"Por qué te amo Eren, por eso lo hice, tú madre nos iba a separar" Sintió la rabia brotar de sus entrañas. "Ella era un obstáculo, un error y esos se deben eliminar._

 _"Estas loca, no debiste hacer eso, Mikasa yo te odio"_

-Eso me rompió el corazón, mi bello Eren ya no me amaba y era la culpa de ese imbécil de su novio, le metió en la cabeza que era malo matar gente y de Annie por decirle que éramos algo- Levi se sorprendió ¿Acaso eso era bueno?

 _"¡NO es cierto! La culpa es de tú novio, él me odia por eso dices esas cosas, pero te las voy a sacar de una vez de la cabeza"_

 _ ****** "No, el único error eres tú Mikasa, la única que debe desaparecer eres tú, tú y todos los Ackerman, como los odio" La mirada de asco que le dedico la desarmo, no su Eren, él no la podía odiar._

 _"Dices que tú novio amas tus ojos" Eren la miro sin entender "Tal vez si ya no los tienes dejará de amarte"_

 _Eren chillo aterrado cuando se abalanzo hacía el, cerniéndose sobre él._

 _"Ya basta Mikasa" Grito asustado, cubriéndose la cara para ya no sentir los golpes de su hermana._

 _"Mi tío Kenny fue quien arroyo a tú madre, no tenía el valor de hacerlo pero me dijo: Es la única manera, así que lo pensé bien y…" Resopló casada de tanto zangoloteo "Sin pensarlo mucho le di al acelerador"_

-Le pegue en la cara, le di un puñetazo en el ojo, le rompí el labio y cuando comenzó a llorar quería que parará, que dejará de llorar, así que tomé una piedra que estaba cerca y le pegue- Las manos de Mikasa comenzaron temblar- Él estaba confundido así que aproveche, lo amarre con una cuerda que tenía en mi bolsa, amarre sus manos y sus piernas, así no podría moverse e irse de mi lado.

-Dios mío- Levi sintió unas horribles nauseas.

\- Cuando se recuperó me dijo algo que me hizo molestar.

 _"No importa que me hagas, yo solo le amo a él, es el amor de mi vida así que puedes pudrirte loca de mierda. Lo amo, a ti no, métete eso en la cabeza de loca que tienes" Con la poca que fuerza que tenía comenzó a moverse, sin importarle que se dañara, quería verlo, regresar a él "Aún puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su aliento en mi oreja al decir que me ama, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo cuando me hizo el amor está mañana y en especial su nombre, como lo grite cuando me penetro, cuando me vine por el placer que me hace sentir, algo que nunca experimentaré contigo porque me das asco."_

-Lo trate de estrangular, podía sentir como luchaba para escapar de mí, no podía irse de mi lado detective así que…- La respiración errática de Mikasa le estaba molestando.

 _"Mikasa" Sollozo sintiendo dolor en el cuello "Déjame ser feliz con él."_

 _"No, mejor muerto que con él" Mikasa tomó la jeringa que tenía en su suéter, se lo había robado a Kenny, podía sedar a Eren y llevárselo lejos._

 _Eren grito aterrado, pidiendo que no le matara, amenazándola para que lo dejara. Cuando sintió el pinchazo en su cuerpo lloro asustado, todo estaba terminando, podía sentir el entumecimiento en su cuerpo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba susurro sus últimas palabras._

-Pero él ya no se despertaba, ya no podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, estaba asustada- Mikasa sollozo, mirando las paredes ¿Por qué no había nadie más? El lugar era horrible y pequeño.- Lo había matado, se me salió de las manos.

-¿Qué paso después?- Pregunto el detective, sin querer saber realmente.

-Quería algo para recordarlo, algo que él y yo amábamos.

-Sus ojos- Se sorprendió al recordar cómo había ido a esa casa buscar el bendito ají, ahí estaba enterrada una caja, donde estaba un collar de Eren y su ojos perdido, como un trofeo.

 _"Mikasa miro a todas partes, sintiéndose mal por la sangre que tenía en los dedos, debía esconder a Eren para que nadie más lo tuviera, debía vivir por Eren y tenerlo siempre en su memoria para que no muriera."_

"Te llevaré a un mejor lugar, dices que te gusta el agua, así que te llevare al lago y esa será tú nueva casa"- Le prometió a su hermano, su mejor amigo y único amor. Con mucha fuerza lo arrastro lejos del lugar, llegando hasta un risco cerca de un lago, beso la mejilla de su hermano, regalándole una tierna caricia, tomo su collar, lo arrojo y dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

Encontraría al asesino de su hermano, estaba seguro que eran sus amigos y el novio, ellos lo habían matado."

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Levi furioso ¿Cómo en esas circunstancias podía decir que era la culpa de alguien más?- Tú lo mataste, tu hiciste todo esto, si no fuera por tú patético amor no correspondido estaría vivo, amando a la persona correcta. Qué asco me das, estás loca, no debiste hacer eso.

Mikasa levanto la cabeza enojada, furiosa con ese hombre imbécil.

-Debe estar agradecido con el guardia, si no tuviera estas esposas lo mataría por decirme loca- Levi chisto molesto- Pero quiero saber sobre el novio de Eren, no me voy a pudrir en la cárcel hasta saber eso, también quiero saber quién mando las cartas.

-Fue Armin, él quería que te encontráramos, a ambos le gustaba esa serie, en especial una canción por eso mandaron pedazos como pistas y sobre el novio me dijo que lo tienes más cerca de lo que crees, pero que nunca te lo dirá.

-¿Usted no sabe?- Pregunto esperanzada, saldría de la cárcel para matarlos a todos.

-No, tampoco te lo diría, buenas tardes, que tengas unos buenos años- La cara de Mikasa se desfiguro en una mueca molesta, los odiaba a todos.

-Puede irse a la mierda, usted, Armin, Annie, la pendejita de Historia, el novio de Eren, lo encontrare yo sola, sé que le decía Ravi, los voy a matar a todos, cuídese Levi- Mikasa azoto las manos en la mesa, sin importarle el dolor- Los voy a matar a todos, a todos, a todos, a todos. ******

 ******* Levi suspiro cansado, con tranquilidad abre la puerta y antes de salir le sonríe a Mikasa, que la mira con odio.

-¿Eren no te dijo: Estoy sosteniendo el mundo, mientras esté bien, mis piezas de ajedrez lo estarán? Fueron sus últimas palabras- La chica se dejó caer en la silla.- Adiós Mikasa Ackerman, siempre te deteste, pero ahora sé que estarás encerrada toda tú vida y me alegro.

Mikasa levanto la mirada confundida.

-¿Cómo sabe que Eren dijo eso? Tú…Ravi- Levi sonrió satisfecho saliendo lentamente, sin importarle los gritos de su histérica cuñada- ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Vámonos Historia, nos debe estar esperando, sabes que se molesta si no come a tiempo- La rubia sonrió, tomando el brazo de Levi para caminar juntos.

-Hermano Armin no se enojara tampoco, dice que su novio seguro llegará a comer y quiere que lo vea, ya le avisamos y dice que está bien- Levi tomo la mano libre de la chica, la beso tranquilamente y le regalo una suave caricia.

-Excelente actuación mi princesa, casi creí que me odiabas- Historia negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo te amo como a mi hermano Eren, por eso quería atrapar a Mikasa, lástima que Annie no vendrá más a casa- Levi negó con la cabeza.

-Ella decidió por sí sola, debemos dejarla, ya murió, pero no en nuestro corazón mi princesa. Es hora de ver a mi lindo príncipe, mis dos pequeños deben estar cansados- Historia hizo un lindo puchero asintiendo, estaba cansada de actuar así.

-Vamos entonces- Y emprendieron su marcha, perdiéndose entre las personas. *******

* * *

 **Bueno aquí el final, se supone que debía haber otra parte, pero la quite, sinceramente creo que arruinaría la historia, pero respondería las dudas de Eren, de que paso cuando robaron su cadáver y como todo mundo está loco y se conoce, igual a lo mejor no la redacte bien y necesito más inspiración ya que se me fue de repente, fueron 6 hojas que escribí, me duele el culo de estar sentada. Igual díganme ustedes si quieren ese como extra.**

Gracias por leer, por sus reviews.

* * *

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

* * *

 _Extra: Eren_

Erwin estaba preocupado, todo el caso era tan confuso, Levi actuaba tan extraño y a pesar de que todo había salido bien se sentía manipulado.

Dejó la taza de café al ver a los lejos a Armin, el rubio miro a todos lados y se metió al bosque. Dejo el pago del café en la mesa y salió apresurado hasta donde el rubio estaba.

Armin se sujetó con más fuerza el bolso, era muy pesado para él, Erwin se extrañó de verlo caminar sin dudar, como si conociera el bosque de pies a cabeza.

-Ya voy Levi, si me retrase pero ya voy- Escuchar el nombre de su amigo le extrañó, Levi conocía a Armin, supuso antes del caso- Haré la comida… si, él viene a comer.

El bosque le daba un poco de miedo, parecía demasiado silencioso y frío a esa hora del día, Armin llego hasta un claro, camino más a prisa hasta llegar a una cabaña. Erwin resopló cansado, el rubio le había hecho caminar por media hora.

Cuando llego hasta la cabaña dudo en abrir la puerta, todo era muy raro.

-Adelante, entra Erwin- Su cuerpo vibró del susto al reconocer esa voz. Entro a prisa, jadeando al ver a Hanji- Hola, guarda silencio.

-Hola cuñado- Historia le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Hola señor Erwin, es un gusto, no nos habían presentado- Farlan solo le asintió con media sonrisa e Isabel le dio un tierno abrazo- Siento como si hace años lo conociera, Armin es agradable.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?- Pregunto agobiado, todos estaban ahí, como si nada, como si festejaran algo.

-Siéntate, te explicaremos mi dulce pieza de ajedrez- Las piernas le temblaron al ver a Eren, le sonreía y le miraba con su único bello ojo.

-Levi- Las manos le temblaron al ver a su amigo, que parecía muy sereno.- Están locos, llamare a la…

-Armin, es un gran chico ¿No? Por eso a pesar de ser menor de edad es su novio ¿Por eso trataba de protegerlo? Él no me mato, pero…

-Hazle algo y te mato- Amenazo el rubio enojado.

-¿Matarme? Pero si yo ya morí- Eren sonrió, Levi le acaricio la mejilla.

-Cállate y siéntate amorcito, estará lista la cena pronto- Erwin miro a su novio, todos habían perdido la cabeza.

-No es un tema que me guste sacar antes de comer pero le diré la verdad, el cómo estoy aquí- Eren se relamió los labios coquetamente- Ella si me arrojo al lago, ahí es donde entra Isabel y Farlan, ellos estaban en el lago, me vieron caer y me sacaron del agua, me curaron, llamaron a Levi, mi novio, mi Ravi.

-¿Y Hanji?- La mujer asintió tomando la mano de Eren.

-Kenny usaba unas cuantas drogas, no le gustaba que sus enemigos murieran así por así, la droga que usaba servía para que parecieran muertos, pero no lo estaban realmente, eso le administro Mikasa a Eren- Explico Hanji con una sonrisa- Si Eren seguía vivo la loca esa lo mataría de inmediato así que decidimos darlo por muerto.

-En realidad todos lo decidimos, lo único con lo que no contábamos era que Mikasa me sacara el ojo, pero ya me las pagó. Por eso detesto tanto a los Ackerman, son tan insufribles- Eren escupió esas palabras muy enojado, suspiro tranquilo y volvió a sonreír, Erwin pudo notar el dolor que eso le causo a Levi- Pero por fin, me vengué de todos los Ackerman, cada uno.

-¿Incluso de Levi?- Eren le miró fastidiado ¿Dónde estaba el dulce ángel del que había escuchado? Del chico que según en palabras de Levi se sonrojaba furiosamente cuando le besaba en los labios.

-Claro que sí señor Erwin, como usted sabe descubrimos que Levi es medio hermano de Mikasa, pero le contaré desde un inicio ¿Vale?- Isabel tomó una cobija para cubrir las piernas de Eren, tenía una escayola en el brazo y pierna.

-Te escucho- Le apuro el rubio nervioso, Eren susurro un sonriente: está impaciente, Armin se sentó elegantemente en una de las sillas.

-Todo comienza con Kuschel Ackerman, exacto la madre de Levi, ella estaba enamorada de mi padre, pero él solo veía a Carla Jaeger, ellos se casaron y tuvieron a su primer hijo, Kuschel dolida se acostó con Kenny, su hermano, Levi fue el único de esa mujer- A Erwin le molestaba que todos estaba limpiando la casa, arreglando la mesa, como si nada pasará- Después mi madre me tuvo a mí, esa mujer estaba destrozada, así que después de muchos años de ser despreciada mando a matar a mi padre, pero fallo, dejando paralitico a mi hermano, mi padre enojado enfrento a Kenny, era obvio que él lo hizo, pero ese viejo asqueroso mato a mi padre.

"Kuschel estaba destrozada así que se suicidó, vaya tonta, no lo quería muerto de todas formas. Kenny embarazo a una mujer, años antes, pero él no lo sabía, era una prostituta así que la abandono, así Mikasa fue a caer a nuestras manos. Todo había estado normal muchos años, hasta que la loca se enamoró de mí, pero yo conocí a Levi, me enamore de él profundamente, le entregué todo de mí, sin saber quién diablos era su madre.

"Mikasa es cuando entra en escena, mi madre se enteró de quien era hija y la comenzó a odiar, pero no le trataba mal, solo no la quería cerca de mí, Mikasa dolida quiso saber el porqué de su nuevo desprecio, ella investigo su pasado, busco a su padre y planearon la muerte de mi madre, Kenny estaba contento, podía deshacerse de la familia que según él daño a los Ackerman.

-¿Mataste a Kenny?- Eren negó con pesar.

-Ese fue Levi, yo me entere de todo esto por cartas de mis padres, odie a los Ackerman, a Levi, pero también lo amaba, él también me amaba, pero yo estaba enojado, mi familia fue muy dañada, mataron a casi todos, dejaron mal a mi hermano- Eren se sereno, no quería llorar.- Le conté todo a Levi, le dije que mataría a su familia, así como ellos mataron a la mía, pero mi pequeño Ravi tenía que vivir, así como Mikasa, sufrirían más que sus padres, Levi me dijo que así sería, mato a Kenny, después hicimos el amor, eso fue un extra.

-¿La muerte de los demás fue necesaria?- Erwin se removió incómodo.

-Detective, solo planee matar a Kenny, encerrar a Mikasa por mi falsa muerte y tener de muñeco sin vida a Levi- Eren parecía ofendido- Lo demás fue plan de Armin, esos insectos no me estorbaban en lo mínimo.

Erwin miró sin habla a armin, que sonrió encantador.

-Como sabes en este sucio pueblo detestaban a Historia, me odiaban a mí por ser homosexual, señalaban a mi familia por ser rara, en especial la sucia madre de Reiner, que en muchas ocasiones apedreo a mi madre, dañaba nuestra casa- El rubio sonrió complacido- así que planee todo eso para que se mataran entre sí, me pareció tan divertido, ver la cara destrozada de esa mujer. Lo que no contaba era con la muerte de mi amiga Annie.

Armin se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, Historia corrió a abrazarlo.

-Ahora que sabe la verdad ¿Qué hará señor detective? ¿Decir la verdad? ¿Mandar a todos a la cárcel? Incluido a Armin.

El rubio corrió hasta donde estaba Erwin, arrodillándose frente a él.

-Por favor Erwin, no nos acuses, no quiero alejarme de Historia, ni de ti. Te lo suplico deja las cosas como están- Erwin miró a todos, estaban locos.

-Ni modo, no se puede hacer nada con él, Levi mátalo- El hombre levanto el arma dispuesto a obedecer.

-No Eren, yo de verdad lo amo.- Lloriqueo Armin.

-Bueno, bueno, no lo mataré, me agrada, parece buen sujeto, además se ve que lo amas mucho- Eren sonrió, no tenía intención de matarlo, no le haría eso a su amigo- Por ahora señor Smith, quédese a cenar, Armin cocina muy bien.

Eren miró su mano, ya no tenía la escayola, era libre de hacer las cosas sin la ayuda de los demás.

-¿Estás contento por cumplir tu venganza?- Pregunto Levi, besándole la mano.

-Lo estoy, Mikasa encerrada, tú padre muerto, tú madre aunque no la mate ya no está y tú pareces un muerto viviente. Cumplí la venganza junto a mi hermano, él quería matarte, pero quisimos hacerles lo mismo, verlos sufrir en vida- Eren le tomó de la mano, besándolo dulcemente.- Llévame a la cama, quiero hacerlo contigo, hacer el amor como antes.

-Ya nada es como antes, ya no me amas, mi madre es quién daño a tú familia.

-El que sea tú madre no me importa, al principio quería matarte para entregarte a Kenny, me imaginaba como sufriría, pero cuando pensé matarte solo lloriqueé en mi cama, no podía matar al hombre que más amaba, que me apoyo y quién me regreso a la vida ¿Sabes quién mato a Eren Jaeger?- Lo guio al cuarto que compartían, en el camino vio a Erwin que trataba de robarle un beso a Armin, eran muy dulces juntos- Fue Levi Ackerman, que me mato para regresarme y ser alguien mejor.

-Ya no me odias, ni habrá más venganza- Eren dejo que se recostara en la cama, para subírsele encima.

-Ya no, te amo Levi, eres el amor de mi vida, lamento haberte usado de esa manera, me siento mal, pero quería un futuro mejor, para los dos, sin estorbos- Le beso en los labios, eran tan carnosos que le hicieron gemir, comenzó a moverse, haciendo fricción entre sus cuerpos- Ahora quítame la ropa y hazme el amor, continuemos de nuevo.

No sabía si creerle, Eren estaba tan dañado, había perdido a casi toda su familia, la suya fue la culpable. Por ahora continuaría amándole y en el camino enamorarlo de nuevo, para que ya no existiera el odio. Comenzarían de nuevo.

-Te amo Eren, de verdad lo hago- El chico sonrió gustoso, susurrándole que lo amaba más.

Nadie había matado a Eren, solo él mismo, se metió en un oscuro pozo de venganza. Uno que se haría cargo de cerrar y curar.

Amaría a Eren hasta que se cansará, hasta que ambos se matarán, para renacer, tal vez en su próxima vida todo surgiría de otra manera, un mundo donde no habría odio, ni muerte. Tal vez en esa tercera oportunidad serían personas normales, sin titanes, sin odio, solo un mundo para ellos dos.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es un extra que tenía en mente pero la descarte, pero como me preguntaron que diablos paso con Eren aquí se los dejo, quedo loc y tuerto, con Levi, bueno se siente mal porque es el hijo de la persona que más daño a la familia de su novio, por eso piensa que Eren lo detesta, este no es el caso, tiene un final alternativo que también descarte, preferí una especie de happy end, que en lo personal es más retorcido ya que Eren se ve más manipulador que otra cosa. Igual esperó que les gusté.**

 **Si quieren el extra pueden decirme, aunque no me hago responsable si lo odian, besos :D**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Con todo my love: Harye Lee**


End file.
